In general, in the case of degenerative arthritis, legs are deformed to ‘X’-shaped legs as the knees are bent outward, and in some instances, an arrangement of knee joints is abnormally deformed due to an innate factor, an acquired factor caused by life habits, or other diseases such as a fracture or an avascular necrosis caused previously.
In this case, there is a knee joint osteotomy as one of the surgical methods, and the knee joint osteotomy is a treatment method which corrects an abnormal axis of a lower limb and shifts a load, which is applied to a knee joint, to a more healthy joint surface, thereby improving a distribution of stress and a joint alignment, and thus improving pain.
Unlike artificial knee joint replacement, the knee joint osteotomy is a method capable of preserving the joint and has an advantage in that an artificial joint surgery time may be delayed, and a joint movement range may be maintained to be almost similar to a joint movement range before the surgery.
A distal femur osteotomy, which is an example of the knee joint osteotomy, is performed by cutting a predetermined amount of bone, removing the bone by the amount corresponding to a necessary angle, bonding the bone, and fixing the incised bone by using a plate and screws.
However, the plate in the related art does not match with Korean body types, and angles at an osteotomy site are misaligned, and as a result, there is a problem in that complications are caused after the surgery.